


Peter Is Just A Boy

by chokememrstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Self-Groping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokememrstark/pseuds/chokememrstark
Summary: Peter can take a lot, he can take teasing, but when he keeps seeing Tony grope his cock through his pants every morning, he gets to the point where he can't look away anymore and it can only go one way from there.





	Peter Is Just A Boy

Peter is just a boy, okay? There is only so much torture he can endure before he breaks and the kind of torture Tony is putting him through on a daily basis is the hardest to resist. Not that he didn’t expect trouble when he agreed to stay over at the compound during his winter break, but Tony makes it so much more difficult for him to keep it together.

As if it’s not enough that he’s tormented with completely inappropriate thoughts about his mentor ever since he knows him - Peter still denies that his hero worship has turned into a full blown crush and will do his damnest to deny it - now he sees Tony pretty much right after waking up and by GOD, it’s more than he can take, it truly is.

The first morning, Peter walks into the kitchen, yawning and surprised by how well he slept, when he sees Tony making coffee. No problem, right? Wrong. Because one of Tony’s hands is nowhere near the coffee machine. Instead, it’s at his crotch, squeezing what Peter immediately knows is nothing he should squeeze in front of anyone - least of all him, thank you!

“H-Hey!” Peter squeaks and Tony luckily stops, looking over his shoulder. He doesn’t comment in Peter’s flushed cheeks - thank God! - and smirks, offering him a coffee. All the boy can do is nod and sit down, wondering if he made up what he just saw. Unfortunately, he didn’t.

Every morning after that, he walks in on the same scene, even if the setting is different every time. One time, Tony sits at the table already and Peter can see him move his hand under the table. He bites his lip and tries to ignore it the best he can, but the quiet groan he hears stays on his mind for the rest of the day. The next time, Tony sits on the couch and Peter lets out a weak whimper before rushing into the kitchen to not see anything anymore.

It’s a week before he can’t stop himself from actually looking anymore and when he does, Peter knows he’s screwed. Tony sits on the couch once more, scrolling through the news on a holo screen while his hand is slowly squeezing what is clearly a hard on through his sweatpants. Peter would have managed to just walk past this scene, if it weren’t for what he spots under Tony’s hand. He can’t even believe what he sees at first, just stares and thinks this has to be a mistake, but it’s clear that it isn’t. Whether he’s fully hard or not doesn’t matter, because either way, Tony is huge and Peter can feel his cheeks heat up and his throat tighten.

He’s not sure how Tony doesn’t realize he’s standing there, but it gives him the perfect opportunity to stare at the way his hand strokes over the large outline of his cock, how he squeezes it and dear Lord, the sounds he makes has Peter feel weak at his knees. It’s only when he notices that he’s starting to salivate that Peter realizes what he’s doing and this time, he’s unable to control himself.

Peter lets out a whimper, whiny and shakily, which finally catches Tony’s attention. For a moment, they just look at each other and Peter can see the expression on the man’s face change from confusion to surprise and finally to understanding.

“P-Peter?” Tony asks and swallows, but that’s not what catches Peter’s attention. His eyes drop again and stop at Tony’s hand, which is squeezing his cock again and it’s all he needs to finally lose it.

The boy drops to his knees and the sheer desperation with which he shoves closer is both humiliating and embarrassing. Tony lets out what sounds like a groan, but Peter barely hears it. He presses his face against Tony’s hand, his heart hammering and his own cock coming to life.

“W-What are you doing, Peter?” Tony asks, almost shrieking, but it should be obvious what he’s doing, or not?

“Sir, please, it’s too much,” Peter whines, pressing his face harder against the man’s hand and cock. “Need it, please. I need it…”

Tony is frozen in place, allowing Peter to push his hand away and when the boy suddenly mouths the outline of his cock through his pants, he actually moans.

“Fuck, kid!”

“So good,” Peter purrs, his mind shut off to the point he doesn’t think about what he’s doing anymore. “See it every day, sir, it looks so good…”

Tony watches with wide eyes how Peter slowly pulls his pants down, the boy’s pupils blown when his cock finally springs free. Peter lets out a shuddered moan, his slender fingers wrapping around the base of Tony’s cock as he licks his lips.

“P-Peter…”

“So big, Daddy,” Peter moans, completely mesmerized as he nuzzles his face against Tony’s cock. “Wanna taste, Daddy, please…”

Before Tony can protest, Peter is already wrapping his lips around the tip of his cock and he moans loudly, throwing his head back. Peter’s tongue starts exploring him, slowly, teasingly, and it doesn’t take long for Tony to realize that this is a first for Peter and fuck, the sight between his legs is absolutely divine. When Tony brushes his fingers through the boy’s soft curls, Peter looks up at him with big eyes.

“You like Daddy’s cock?” Tony asks, his stomach coiling at referring to himself as that. But Peter doesn’t mind, he just nods and pulls off.

“It’s so big, Daddy,” he moans sweetly, the innocence on his face not at all matching up with what he’s doing down there. “I’ve never seen one so big…”

Tony can’t suppress a groan and tangles his fingers in Peter’s hair.

“It looks really nice in your mouth too, sweet thing," Tony says, cradling Peter's head. "But if you keep going, Daddy won't be able to hold back and fuck your throat."

Peter's eyes widen and he grips Tony's thighs roughly. "P-Please, Daddy!" he pleads, bouncing a little. Tony gulps at the enthusiasm he didn't expect.

"Daddy doesn't want to hurt you, so if he does you have to show him," Tony explains and Peter nods eagerly. "But no biting."

Peter nods again and bows his head, taking Tony's cock back into his mouth. He's just as careful and curious at first, with sweet kitten licks and gentle sucking, but none of that makes it any less incredible, the opposite is the case.

When he starts to bob his head, Tony can't help but moan and fists Peter's hair. His mouth feels like heaven and he's drooling all over Tony's cock, it's the hottest thing in the world. He can't stop looking at the boy, at how absolutely beautiful he is like this and it's as filthy as it's amazing.

Tony tries to stay still for as long as possible, if only to enjoy the wonderful sloppy way Peter sucks him off, but when the boy makes himself gag holding back becomes impossible. He grips Peter's hair tight and growls, his hips pushing up enough to make Peter gag even more.

"God, baby, you're too fucking hot," Tony groans and Peter lets out a choked whimper, looking up at him with teary for eyes, pleading, needy. Perfect. And all, all his.

What follows isn't gentle, but Peter moans and drools around his cock whenever Tony pushes into his mouth, his body trembling and rutting against the floor desperately to get some friction.

"You like that, you filthy little slut?" Tony asks with a growl, without stopping to fuck the boy's mouth. "Staring at Daddy's cock and not being able to keep your mouth off it? You know I have you here for a whole week? By the end of it you won't be able to speak anymore."

Tony watches Peter's eyes roll back and suddenly his throat clenches around his cock as Peter cums untouched with a muffled moan, fingers digging into Tony's thighs. It's a sight that easily sends Tony over the edge himself and he spills deep into Peter's throat. The boy's eyes widen and he pulls back, causing Tony to finish off on his face as he's gasping for air.

"D-Daddy!" he whines weakly, looking up at Tony all messed up and teary eyed, beautiful beyond anything the man has ever seen in his life.

"C'mere, baby, get on Daddy's lap," Tony coaxes and Peter follows without hesitating, shaking and squirming when Tony pulls him into his arms. "You look so pretty with Daddy's cum all over your face," he teases and wipes a bit of it away from the corner of Peter's mouth.

There's a small whine and then the boy looks at him again, cheeks beautifully flushed. "I-I'm sorry, Daddy," he mumbles ashamed and Tony tilts his chin up with one finger.

"For what, baby?" he asks sweetly. Of course he knows the answer, but any excuse is good enough to look at the boy's face right now.

"Didn't ask," Peter mumbles, which does surprise Tony a bit. "Daddy was just sitting here and I touched him without asking first…"

"Oh, Peter," Tony sighs and brushes his fingers through the boy's hair. "Daddy didn't think about what he did, he's not used to you being around so early. It was hard seeing that, wasn't it?"

Peter bites his lip and nods. "Daddy is so big and kept touching himself… I couldn't resist, I'm sorry. I'm weak."

"You're not weak, baby," Tony promises and leans forward, kissing his cheek gently. "You're so pretty and gorgeous and seeing you like that was the most amazing thing in the world."

"You're not mad?"

"I could never be mad at you, my sweet, lovely boy, " Tony smiles and wipes a stray tear from Peter's cheek. His eyes drop down to Peter's lips and he swallows. "May I kiss you, Peter?"

Peter looks at him with sad eyes and for a moment the man thinks he will say no. Then, Peter wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him, so soft and sweet it makes Tony's heart flutter. He holds the boy careful around his waist, trying to make their kiss as good and memorable as possible. The order might be wrong here, but he absolutely loves it.

"Please don't ever stop kissing me," Peter whispers when they part, looking at Tony. If he wouldn't already be sold, this moment would leave no doubt anymore. He kisses Peter again, gentle and long before making a promise he wants to keep at all costs.

"Never." 


End file.
